Endo si se da cuenta
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: <html><head></head>Endo no sabe que hacer en una relación, por eso, toma la decisión de seguir el plan de Atsuya y espiar a sus amigos para saber que hacer cuando su momento con Kazemaru llegue. Y en el transucurso demostrara que el si se da cuanta de lo que pasa *Yaoi*</html>
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Nooo! Inazuma no me pertenece, el día que el calentamiento global se acabe y todos reciclemos será porque es mío, mientras sigue siendo de Level-5 y yo seré de las pocas que hacen el planeta verde T_T

Advertencias: Faltas de ortografías

Comedia de calidad dudosa.

Sin más, el fic!

OoO

O

OoO

Endo si se da cuenta

Era el tan mencionado día normal, en Inazuma. El amado capitán caminaba en dirección a ningún lado, tal vez terminaría en la torra de metal, pero en este momento no tiene destino. Iba pensando en cierto peli azul, en que al fin había descubierto sus sentimientos por él, ahora solo lo quedaba una cosa por hacer… la declaración.

Pero sinceramente, ese no era un problema para una persona como Endo, el simplemente lo haria, esperando ser correspondido. Lo que le preocupaba era, después de la declaración… ¿Qué seguía?

¿Hacer "eso? Es algo pronto. ¿Un abrazo? Era muy poco. Lo correcto era un beso. ¡Bien! Ya tena planeada esa parte… entonces solo quedaba una duda… ¿Qué se hace en una relación?

Él era un hombre normal, aun un con sus técnicas y eso, seguía siendo una persona sin experiencia alguna en el amor, solo tenia como guía esa "cita no cita" que tuvo con Fuyuppe, o como la llamaba ahora, después de darse cuenta de que odiaba a Kazemaru, Fuyu-tonta. Y sinceramente ¿A Kazemaru le gustarían los parques de diversiones? ¿Qué Endo se probara ropa frente a él? ¿Qué le den de comer helado en la boca? ¡No! ¿Entonces?

-Hola capitán- saludo el pequeño que respondía al nombre de Atsuya Fubuki- ¿En qué piensa?

-¿Cómo sabes que voy pensando?

-Por qué chocho contra un poste hace dos cuadras y ni siquiera lo noto

-¿Choque?- ahora comprendía su leve dolor de cabeza.

-Si capitán… ahora me responde la pregunta

-¿En que pienso?

Atsuya asintió, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pues en una persona…- trato de ser misterioso…

-En Kazemaru ¿Verdad?-le interrumpió el menor.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes?- Eso era nuevo para Endo, desde cuando Atsuya sabia del amor Yaoi. A él le costó meses entenderlo después de exhaustivas investigaciones, noches en vela viendo imágenes y videos para entender sus sentimientos por Kazemaru, y ahora resulta que un niño menor que el ¡ya lo sabía! La vida es injusta.

-Es fácil saberlo cuando tienes a Goenji-baka todas las noches en casa… pero ese no es el punto. ¡Tengo un plan para que te le declares a Kazemaru!- exclamo emocionado.

-No, ya sé cómo le pediré que sea mi novio

-¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿por qué piensa tanto?

-¡Por que no sé qué se hace en una relación!- a punto de llorar, estaba nuestro valiente capitán.

-Da haberlo dicho antes- mascullo el menor- en ese caso ¡el nuevo plan comienza! Operación: ¡Espiando parejas para saber que se hace en una relación! O más fácil EPPSHR- si, Atsuya era muuuy inteligente.

-Atsuya ¿Por qué estás tan hiperactivo hoy?- pregunto Endo confundido, ya que la actitud del peli rosa no era para nada normal.

-¡Shhhh! No se lo digas a Shirou-chan, es que hoy le puse mucha azúcar a mi malteada de chocolate, y él me prohíbe hacer eso, así que no le digas y empezamos con el plan.

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto… ¿Cómo empieza el plan?

-Pareja 1: Hiroto y Midorikawa. Lleve su libreta capitán y tome apuntes, porque yo tengo un pésima memoria.

OoO

O

OoO

Bueno… are continuación. Lo prometo, pero tardara un poco, espero que les haya gustado, este fic nación de una un día de pensamientos, en los que me di cuenta de que Endo no es tan distraído como muchas lo ponemos, y que si se da cuenta de las cosas.

¿Merezco comentarios?

Matta ne~


	2. Primera Pareja: Hiroto y Midorikawa

Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 yo solo escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro.

Advertencias:

Faltas de ortografía

Comedia de calidad dudosa.

Capítulo 2: Pareja 1: Hiroto y Midorikawa.

-¡Vamos capitán!- la gritaba Atsuya, que iba corriendo delante de Endo.

-Es que… Atsuya-san… no sé si sea buena idea- dudaba- ¿espiar a alguien no va contra su privacidad?

-Creo que según la ley… si.-reflexiono- pero no importa: Es para que usted sepa qué hacer con Kazemaru.

Kazemaru… ese nombre. Endo aria todo por él, y si tenía que espiar a alguien para no arruinar su momento con el peli azul… sin duda alguna lo aria.

-Está bien Atsuya ¡Vamos!- su espíritu había regresado.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la heladería, donde era obvio que encontrarían a Midorikawa, y con él a Hiroto.

Entraron sigilosamente y se escondieron debajo de la mesa qué se encontraba el lado de la pareja. Era imposible descubrirlos, ya que dicho lugar en donde estaban tenía un mantel blanco que llagaba al piso, ocultándolos muy bien.

-Ahora ahí qué escuchar atentamente…- le susurro el pequeño.

Endo asintió y se puso atento.

-Hiro-chan, gracias por el helado- dijo el peli verde después de terminar de comer, ¿digo comer? Mejor llamémoslo ¡Devorar!, su helado de fresa.

-De nada Mido-chan ¡me alegra que te haya gustado!- dijo con vos suave- pero me recompensaras ¿verdad?

-Pervertido- susurro para sí mismo Midorikawa- Pero para que negarme, si igual me encanta…

Endo y Atsuya se quedaron hechos de pierda bajo la mesa… ¿De qué diablos estaban hablando esos dos?

Endo trato de acomodar en su cabeza los acontecimientos… primero, Hiroto le compro un helado a Midorikawa, para que este último este feliz. Nota mental: Averiguar que el gusta a Kazemaru para comprárselo y hacerlo feliz.

Segundo, Hiroto le dijo a Midorikawa que si lo recompensaría… pero ¿Recompensarlo cómo? ¿Un beso? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un nuevo balón de soccer? Nueva nota mental: Averigua como se recompensa a un novio.

Atsuya por su parte, trataba de no imaginarse lo peor, varias veces había escuchado a Goenji pedirle a su hermano una recompensa, no sabía si Shirou se la daba o no, pero lo que se le hacía raro es qué los días siguientes Shirou hacia muecas extrañas como de dolor cada vez que se sentaba, bajo las miradas divertidas de algunos de sus amigos ukes.

Cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, asimilando esa información… Endo, tratando de entender más, levanto un poco el mantel de la mesa y vio una escena, que de no ser porque él también amaba a Kazemaru, le hubiera resultado tráumate, Hiroto con su mano bajo la mesa tocaba sobre la ropa la parte más sensible de un sonrojado Midorikawa.

-Te gusta- le pregunto en un ronco susurro.

-S-Si- el peli verde apenas y podía hablar.

-Y… por que no terminamos esto en otra parte…- dijo mientras daba un suave apretón a esa parte del peli verde- Yo también quiero mí helado personal.

El peli verde solo atino a mover su cabeza en un movimiento afirmativo. Hiroto paga el helado, tomo la mano de Midorikawa y juntos se dirigieron a la habitación del pelirrojo en el campamento de futbol.

Endo y Atsuya salieron de debajo de la mesa, con una cara que solo demostraba confusión.

-A-aprendió algo capitán- pregunto el pequeño ya sin tanta azúcar en la sangre.

-Eso creo… Tengo que complacer a Kazemaru con lo que le guste y luego pedirle una recompensa, lo que le me quiera dar… o yo lo inicio- sonrió, ya más feliz- ahora quien sigue.

-Tsunami y Tachimukai, solo hay que hacer una parada antes, necesito más azúcar si no quiero quedar traumado de por vida.

Endo solo asintió y sonrió más anchamente, porque el si se da cuenta de lo que pasa.

Ho~ Enserio estoy imparable! Bueno ya tengo el capítulo 6 de "Siendo Padres" ahora solo hay que esperar a que mi representante lo suba!

Y para los que leyeron mi Fic "Last Kiss" perdonen por matar en Endo, realmente si me dolió.

Espero que les haya gustado, porque yo disfrute mucho haciendo el fic.

Traere mas fics y capítulos no lo duden… comentarios?

Matta ne~

By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)


	3. Pareja 2: Tsunami & Tachimukai

**Hola~ después de meses de no tener nada de esta fic, regreso con continuación. Esperando que sea de su agrado.**

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. El día que sea mío es porque al fin tuve el valor de lanzarme en Bonggie… pero como soy una gran miedosa… soñar es gratis.**

**Capítulo dedicado a todos mis lectores~ Gracias de todo corazón.**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi**

**Faltas de ortografía**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento**

**Sin más~ ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Segunda pareja: Tsunami &amp; Tachimukai.<p>

El cielo se había nublado en poco más de media hora, y ahora amenazaba con llover. Por eso a la gente de Inazuma Town se la hacía peculiarmente raro que un peli rosa y un castaño corrieran por ahí como niños pequeños.

-Atsuya espera- Grito el capitán por enésima vez- ¡Diablos! Fue mucha azúcar la que ingirió…-mascullo ahora para sí.

-¡No! ¡Alcánceme usted!

-¡Pero si no siquiera sé a dónde vamos!

-¿Qué no es obvio?

-¡Maldición Atsuya! ¡No lo es!- exclamo ya arto de no saber nada.

El pequeño de los Fubuki paro de repente el escuchar el tono enojado…

-Lo lamento capitán… me emocione.

-No pasa nada… solo dime a donde vamos- del enojo paso a la tranquilidad. ¡JA! Y luego dicen que Fubuki es bipolar.

-A ver a Tsunami y a Tachimukai… según se, hoy Yuuki aprendería a surfear… ¡Puede ser un buen ejemplo!- el ánimo del pequeño peli rosa regresado.

-Atsuya la verdad es que hay otras maneras de…- pero el menos de los Fubuki ya iba a 10 metros de distancia- ¡Ya voy!

Y caminaron rápidamente alrededor de cinco minutos, después llegaron al muelle, la brisa marina los envolvió, así que ambos cerraron los ojos y respiraron el olor a mar… todo era tan tranquilo, hasta que…

-¡Ni loco! ¡Hoy no Jousuke!

-Pero Yuuki, hoy es perfecto…

-¡¿Acaso el mas ya se llevó tu cerebro?

-¡Sí!.. Espera... ¡Hey!

-¡Lo digo enserio! ¡No puedo ni mantenerme parado! ¿Cómo quieres que monte la ola más grande que se me presente?

-¿Entonces, no aprenderás a surfear?- pregunto con un tono lastimero el peli rosa.

-Sabes que lo are…- Tachimukai miro al surfista enternecido- pero no me fuerces a ir tan rápido ¿sí?

Tsunami no encontró fuerzas para contestar, estaba perdido en esos hermozo orbes azules, que el que hubiera empezado a llover no represento un problema para ninguno.

-Mira ¿no es hermoso?- pregunto tiernamente el oji azul

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió el otro mientras se rascaba distraídamente la cabeza.

-Como el agua cae en el mar… las ondas se expanden…- observo con admiración.

-Como mi amor por ti Yuuki… Creo que es hora de irnos, ya te enseñare otro día- y tomo al portero de la mano para llevarlo al campamento Inazuma. El pequeño le sonrió y lo siguió si quejas u objeciones… diciéndole de esta forma que todo lo que hicieran juntos, estaba bien.

-¡No es hermoso!- Atsuya traía en su mano una caja de pañuelos que saco de sabrá Aprodhi donde- ¿Qué aprendió de esto capitán?

Este último sonrió orgullosamente…

-Pues que si a Kazemaru le gusta algo, debo aprender a hacerlo… y decir cosas sobre que mi amor es tan grande que ni la lluvia lo moja… O algo así.

-Iba bien hasta eso de la lluvia- un aura depresiva cubrió al pequeño Fubuki.

-Y… ¿Quién sigue?

-Fudou y Kidou... Es hora de que aprenda el arte de acosar.

-¡¿Qué?

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que esta capitulo no tiene mucho de cómico, pero.. ¿Qué puedo decir? Necesitaba escribir algo que me recordara que el amor existe (¿?)<strong>

**Creo que también fue porque no quise traumar tanto a Atsuya…**

**Oh han visto animar cuando son capítulos que gente se esperan y salen con que es una mierda y quieren lanzarle el monitos al escritor de la historia… ¡Bueno, es que yo también quiero que me lancen sus monitores a la cara! ¡Oks no!**

**Gracias a:**

**Kazemaru-aditics**

**Claire Beacons**

**Minami Sugoi**

**Shaty Ana**

**MizuKi-chan-18**

**Fubuki-mira-gilona**

**LianiixXx**

**Saya-chan dattebayo**

**Pau-Chan Espitia**

**Konatita**

**¿Este capítulo merece de sus reviews?**

**"Naturalmente, las ideologías separan al hombre, pero al amor hasta con hilos… une sus nombres"**

**By: LaLa-chan Kasumi Yami no Amaya**


	4. Pareja э: ғυdoυ & ĸιdo

**Hola~! Regrese con un nuevo capítulo, y creo que lo hice más largo de lo normal, entiéndase, este si entra en one-shot. No como todos los demás que son drabbles. Espero de todo corazón que les guste~ Y mil gracias a quienes comentaron mis fics 'Promeses leyendas' y '¿Qué es Yuuka?'**

**Declaimer~; Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. El día que yo tenga una colección de Kimonos es porque al fin me hice millonaria por hacerlo Yaoi… pero como no me gusta usar todas esas telas… solar es gratis.**

**Dedicado a:**

**MizuKi-chan-18 y Minami Sugoi~ por apoyarme cada una a su manera. Mil gracias! Estarán por siempre en mis recuerdos.**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi~**

**Faltas de ortografía~**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento**

* * *

><p>Endo ѕι ѕe da cυenтa<p>

Pareja э: ғυdoυ & ĸιdo

En un callejón oscuro se encontraban nuestros dos protagonistas, el aficionado por el futbol y el peli rosa con complejo sobreprotector (léase Endo y Atsuya), estaba escondidos entre lo que parecían ser kimonos recién lavados. La imagen de esa bola de kimonos discordaba completamente con el callejo en el que se encontraban, pues estos eran coloridos e impecables, mientras que el lugar era todo lo contrario, sucio y maloliente.

-Capitán, ¿Ya se dio cuenta de que este "disfraz" es muy notorio?- pregunto Atsuya con algo de sarcasmo.

-Es lo más raro que encontré en mi casa, pero creo que mi madre se enojara…- Endo medito esto último al darse cuenta del problema en el que estaría después.

-Yo creo que si se pone como Shirou enojado… cómprele unas flores de regreso capitán- le aconsejo Atsuya con algo te temor por los recuerdos.

-Sí, lo are, no lo dudes. Pero no entiendo que hacemos aquí, ¿Qué tiene que ver Kido y Fudou con ese horrible lugar?- dijo refiriéndose al callejón.

-Aguarde unos segundos y vera capitán…- respondió Atsuya con tono misterioso.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que el capitán fantaseaba con Kazemaru en ropa interior con orejas de Neko y Atsuya lo veía con una expresión de terror al escucharlo decir 'Eres mi neko' o 'Di Miaw para mí' como un tremendo psicópata.

Atsuya estaba a punto de pegarle un zape a ver si reaccionaba cuando se escuchó como dos personas pasaban a frente su disfraz de kimonos, sacando a Endo de sus felinas fantasías.

-Fudou, otra vez no…- se escuchó una voz suplicante que se reconocía como la de Kido un poco distorsionada, pues esta sonó a un suspiro de placer.

-Yo no te estoy haciendo nada, es tu propia mano la que te acaricia- respondió Fudou como si nada.

Endo, al escuchar estas palabras se movió un poco bajo su escondite para ver mejor y en efecto, Fudou tenía a Kidou contra la pared y poseía atracada la muñeca del de goggles, moviéndola y haciendo que el propio Yuuto se tocara en esa parte.

-¡Pues suelta mi muñeca!

-Tu entrepierna pide otra cosa…

Mientras esta escena se hacía Endo observaba atentamente y Atsuya rebuscaba en sus recuerdos… una noche cuando había bajado por agua y regresaba a su habitación, paso por enfrente del cuarto de Shirou y escucho 'Tu cuerpo mi pide otra cosa' en ese entonces no le dio importancia porque pensó que Goenji estaba con Fubuki… pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¡Goenji estaba con Fubuki! ¡Pobre de su hermano! ¡Debió de estar sufriendo como lo hacía Kidou ahora!

Así que sin pensárselo para nada salió de su peculiar escondite formado por kimonos y se dirigió a ayudar a Kidou como forma de sentirse mejor por no haber ayudado a su hermano aquella noche.

-¡Suéltalo Fudou!- Grito furioso Atsuya que en ese momento solo pensaba en que hubiera podido salvar a su hermano.

-¡Sabia que esos kimonos no eran normales! ¡Los usaban como disfraz!- susurro Kido asombrado.

Fudou por otra parte estaba que echaba chispas, ver a ese demonio de pelo rosa muy sobreprotector dando órdenes lo hizo enojar de tal manera que casi se abalanza sobre Atsuya, pero se detuvo por una sola razón… El capitán salía de entre esa bola de kimonos limpios ¿Qué hacia Endo ahí?

-¡¿Qué carajos pasa?- pregunto Fudou mas arto, confundido, molesto, fastidiado, enojado, traicionado… a no eso no. Con muchas emociones nada bonitas en su interior.

Y al escuchar aquel grito lleno de ira y autoridad Atsuya recobro el sentido y vio que los había descubierto y ahora tenía a un Fudou tan rojo de rabia que su color de piel hacia juego con los bonitos ojos de Yuuto.

-¡Fue idea de Atsuya!- respondió Endo temiendo por su vida y horrorizado ante la idea de no poder volver a ver nunca más a Kazemaru.

-¡Si no me explican que pasa aquí, les juro que los dejo sin hijos a los dos!- grito ahora iracundo el oji verde.

-Veras Fudou-kun- empezó a explicar Atsuya lleno de miedo de no volver a ver a Shirou, y tenía que admitirlo, también extrañaría a Terumi- L-lo que pasa, es que el capitán no tiene ni la menor idea de qué hacer cuando por fin salga con Kazemaru, así que nos hemos pasado los últimos días espiando a algunos miembros del equipo y ha aprendido varias cosas. Así que ahora quería que aprendiera el arte del acoso… Y eso es algo que solo usted puede hacer a la perfección- trato de explicar Atsuya con el mayor respeto.

-Eso no es tan difícil...- dijo Fudou ya más calmado mirando acosadoramente a Kidou.

-¿Le podrías enseñar algo al capitán de eso? Yo ya regreso, voy a la tiendita de la esquina, necesito un extra de azúcar para el susto…-salió de aquel callejón murmurando estas palabras in prestar atención a la mirada reprobatoria del capitán por tana azúcar. Seguramente Shirou lo mataría si se enterará.

-Solo te daré tres consejos Endo, por que hoy estoy ocupado. El primero para acosar a Kazemaru, es lanzarle indirectas, por ejempló: -carraspeo un poco y trato de imitar la voz de Endo con un tonito un poco afeminado-'Si tu fueras portero Yo te metería muchos goles' 'Así nos gusta, entrenar bien duro' y esas cosas… Dos, que cada vez que puedas, lo toques, ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y un pequeño suspiro o gemido no tiene precio: en los entrenamientos, en las duchas, de camino a casa, en la escuela. Tóquelo en su parte más íntima y querrá mas de ti-dijo esto mirando fijamente a Kido, el cual estaba muy sonrojado… y tres: Nunca lo dejes ir, toma este último consejo como desees, tú dale significado y síguelo. Yo me retiro, hoy la casa de Yuuto esta bacía. Adiós.- Tomo la mano de Kido y se alejó en dirección a la casa del ojo carmín.

En ese momento justamente regreso Atsuya con un chocolate de los más azucarados que encontró en la tienda, solo lo tomo y se lo llevo, porque nadie era tan digno de recibir dinero de Atsuya Fubuki.

-¿Y qué aprendió hoy?- pregunto muy interesado Atsuya.

-El arte de acosar es un verdadero arte…-respondió pensativo Mamoru- Ves que yo si me doy cuenta. ¿Qué pareja sigue?

-Nagumo y Suzuno, espero que aprenda a hacer feliz a su emo pareja…

* * *

><p><strong>Y… ¿Cómo quedo? Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal, escribir de esta pareja es algo difícil, pero los trabajos quedan satisfactorios.<strong>

**¿Merezco sus comentarios?**

**Una pregunta~: ¿Qué podría aprender Endo de la relación de Nagumo & Suzuno?**

**Y mil gracias a Minami Sugoi por la idea de que los descubrieran… pobra Atsuya se traumara con sus recuerdos xD**

**_'Los temores, las sospechas, la frialdad, la reserva, el odio, la traición, se esconden frecuentemente bajo ese velo uniforme y pérfido de la cortesía.'_**

**By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Matta ne~**


	5. pareja 4: nagυмo y ѕυzυno

**Hola~! ¡Se que no tengo perdón! ¡Si quieren amenazar mi vida, háganlo! Nunca había tardado tanto en actualizar, eso creo. Les pido disculpas, y como recompensa hice este capítulo más largo que todos los demás escritos. ¡Enserio perdonen! ¡No sé cómo pude haber tardado tanto!**

**Dedicado a: Todas aquellas personas que aún me leen! ¡Le agradezco de corazón! ¡Sé que no lo merezco!**

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. El da que yo sea una ninja como mi hermana (Hikari Kokoa tanto sueña, es porque al fin lo robe. Pero como no tengo ni un poquito de chakra… soñar es gratis!**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! (Tenía qué decirlo en algún lado)**

**Y mis respetos y honores a Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Espero que estas últimas notas no molesten a nadie… :333**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi~**

**Faltas de ortografía~**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa~**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento~**

**Sin más ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Endo si se da cuenta<p>

pareja 4: nagυмo y ѕυzυno

Y nuevamente, Atsuya corría siendo seguido de cerca por Endo. Esto estaba empezando a cansar al castaño, pero ¡De que se quejaba! Realmente estaba aprendiendo mucho con eso. Así que aguantar aun hiperactivo –producto de una enorme barra de chocolate que compro a escondidas de Shirou- era un bajo precio a pagar, ¡Maldita balanza que mantiene la igualdad en la vida!

Atsuya por otra parte, ignoraba completamente al castaño que corría tras él. Solo tenía una cosa en su mente y esa era encontrar a Nagumo y Suzuno. Así tal vez, y solo tal vez aprendería un poco más sobre la relación de Shirou con Goenji-baka. Y así deduciría si era buena o mala… Lástima que la pareja de hoy fuera completamente opuesta.

Después de buscarlos por media Inazuma Town, el menor de los Fubuki recurrió al último lugar donde podrían estar. El instituto Alíen…

Un relámpago cruzo el cielo al momento que Atsuya pensó en esa escuela…

Endo después de unos cinco segundos alcanzo a su acompañante que tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ahora qué? — Peguntó un poco molesto por los cambios de direcciones de Atsuya que realmente no los estaban llevando a ningún lado— ¿Ya se acabó tu porción de azúcar?

Atsuya lo miro mal

— ¡No! ¡Aun me durara 4 horas más! Pero no me detengo por eso— dijo ofendido.

— ¿Entonces por qué? — preguntó Endo más que confundido.

—Porque ya hemos buscado en todos lados… menos en 'ese' lugar— explicó el peli rosa con voz siniestra.

— ¿Ese lugar?

—Solo lo diré una vez… El Instituto Alíen

La luz de un relámpago y el estruendo de un trueno les rodeo

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Endo asustado mirando el cielo sobre ellos, el cual, claramente estaba nublado.

—No lo sé — respondió Atsuya más tranquilo— Sucede cada vez que decimos Instituto Alíen

Otro cegador relámpago y un ruidoso trueno le siguieron a sus últimas palabras.

—Bien, no lo vuelvas a decir, eso asusta.

—Estoy de acuerdo

Y ahora con un gran temor se dirigieron al Insti… Ya saben que escuela.

Al llegar no tocaron la puerta de la gran escuela, simplemente entraron como si fuera su casa. Realmente no quería ser descubiertos, pasando por una serie de escondites improvisados –sillas, postes, un refrigerador y una gran bola de estambre- para llegar a la habitación que compartían Nagumo y Suzuno.

Tocaron, y al no obtener respuesta entraron y cerraron la puesta silenciosamente –léase como un fuertísimo portazo nada suave-y corrieron a esconderse debajo de la cama. Endo debajo de la de Nagumo y Atsuya debajo de la del pelirrojo.

Estuvieron ahí aproximadamente media hora, ninguno movía ni un solo musculo. Para ser sinceros, Endo estaba completamente dormido debajo de aquella desordenada cama y Atsuya estaba muerto de aburrimiento, ¡Quería salir de aquel escondite! ¡Quería moverse! ¡Vivir la vida loca! Pero si quiera saber algo de la relación de Shirou y Goenji-baka, debía ser paciente…

La puerta se abrió violentamente dejando entrar a un enojado peli blanco de nombre Fuusuke Suzuno y después fue fuertemente azotada por un pelirrojo de nombre Haruya Nagumo. Endo se despertó sobresaltado y sintió el golpe de la cama en su cara al momento en el que Nagumo se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre esta. ¡Pobre puerta y pobre cama! Pensó Atsuya con lastima.

—Entiende que ya estoy harto— Grito Suzuno enojado— ¡Deja de ser un maldito inseguro y deja tus celos de lado! ¡Que a Midorikawa y a mí nos guste eh helado no significa que te lo tengas que comer tu para que ya no lo comparta con el!

— ¡Crees que no me doy cuenta! ¡Si lo miras muy fijamente cuando Midorikawa como helado! ¡Sé que deseas besarlo!

— ¡Es el colmo! ¡Pero no por tus celos que sé que Goenji es peor que tú! — Atsuya se sobresaltó— ¡Si no por tus tonterías y niñadas! ¡Madura!

— ¡Es que tu no entiendes lo que yo quiero que entiendas! ¡Entiéndeme! — Gritó Nagumo fuertemente tratando se de darse a explicar.

— Ves, ahí está una clara muestra de qué tú no has madurado

Nagumo estaba harto, sabía que el orgullo de Nagumo no lo haría entender que él se había comido su helado y sus paletas favoritas solo para poder porque la adicción del peli blanco por estas. Estaba tratando de ser una mejor pareja, pero las cosas nunca salen como él había deseado. Ahora Suzuno lo llamaba inmaduro y celoso, cuando a él realmente no se le reconoció nunca por ninguno de esos dos defectos.

Si quería hacer entender a Suzuno, el primer paso sería hacer que se callara y que lo dejara hablar.

Así que simplemente tomo un poco de impulso y capturo la cintura de Fuusuke entre sus brazos, apegando sus cuerpos y así juntando sus labios. Suzuno soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y después un gemido ahogado, como amaba sentir esos calientes labios contra los propios que eran fríos.

Amaba cuando era callado así por el pelirrojo. Honestamente, en su interior Suzuno sabía que la única razón por la que discutía de todo con Nagumo, era porque este siempre lo callaba de esa forma para poder hablar después él y dar sus razones que en realidad, Suzuno conocía desde un principio. El amor nos hace cometer estupideces, se recordó Fuusuke al pensar en su tonto comportamiento para pelear.

Endo asomo su cabeza por la parte de debajo de la cama del peli blanco y los vio besándose, una idea afloro en su mente, si no se equivocaba, Kazemaru enojado era peor que Suzuno, Fudou y Midorikawa juntos, según sus informes el único que le ganaba en dar miedo estando enojado era Shirou Fubuki. Tal parece que los de apariencia más inocente y linda eran los más peligrosos.

Endo debía cuidarse de hacerlo enojar, nota mental.

Nagumo y Suzuno se separaron en busca de aire. Entonces se miraron a los ojos como solían hacer cuando sabían que se encontraban íntimamente solos.

—No fue por celos— aclaro de una vez Nagumo

—Lo se

— ¿Entonces?

—Quería que me besaras…— admitió Suzuno con un leve sonrojo que delataba su vergüenza

—Hay mejores formas de lograrlo, pero discutir le da sazón a nuestra relación.

—También lo se

—Me alegra

—A mí también

Y se fundieron en un nuevo beso, pero a diferencia del otro, este fue mucho más apasionado y violento, dando por ejemplo la unión de fuego y hielo.

Atsuya estaba desesperado por salir de ahí, pero estaba seguro de que si Suzuno los descubría, probablemente los metería al congelador por una década entera. Así que tratando de salvarse a sí mismo y al capitán, hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió.

—Buuuuuuuu… Muajajaja-coff coff- jajaja— Dijo Atsuya con vos fantasmal, esperando que Nagumo y Suzuno no hubieran notado su pequeño desliz que fue toser escandalosamente en medio de su risa malvada.

—Suzuno, tu helado me hace tener alucinaciones. ¿Qué tipo de droga tenia?

— ¡idiota! ¡No tiene drogas! ¡Ahí alguien aquí!

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunto Nagumo con miedo.

—Soy el fantasma del helado. Tráiganme helado si no quieren que el mundo sea invadido por pingüinos fantasmas…— recordemos que Atsuya era muuuy inteligente, sobre todo cuando estaba bajo las influencias del azúcar.

—O-oíste eso Suzuno… ¡Vamos por helado ya!

Y sin dar tiempo a que el albino supiera de donde venía la voz que claramente no era una vos de un fantasma, ya que le era vagamente familiar, Nagumo lo saco arrastrando del cuarto y bajo rápidamente hacia la cocina del Instituto Alíen.

Un fuerte rayo deslumbro a todos mientras el trueno resonó afuera de dicha escuela, poniéndole a todos los pelos de punta.

Endo y Atsuya salieron en tiempo record de aquella escuela milagrosamente si ser vistos por nadie, al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado aquel día nublado.

—Nos he salvado— dice Atsuya orgulloso de su genialosa idea. Fantasma del helado con pingüinos invasores ¡Claro! ¡Solo Nagumo pudo haberlo creído!

—Eso parece— Admitió Mamoru sorprendido.

— ¿Y qué aprendió hoy capitán?

— ¡Como calmar a un uke enojado! —respondió muy animado el castaño.

—Así es, y debe tener mucho cuidado con Kazemaru enojado, se cómo es Shirou y realmente es terrorífico— tembló ligeramente al recordar.

—Bien ¿Y quién sigue? — pregunto curioso el castaño.

—Goenji y Fubuki, esto será difícil

—Tranquilo, sé que podrás Atsuya.

—Gracias capitán

…

* * *

><p><strong>Jummm~ Personalmente me gusto como quedo~<strong>

**Amo esta pareja~ es de mis favoritas :D**

**Y bueno, esta historia ya casi llega a su fin, es un fic corto que ya ha tardado bastante en realidad, así que no le quedan muchos capítulos xD**

**Sin nada más que decir, paso a retirarme, qué ya es noche y cada día me cuesta más trabajo poder levantarme.**

**Así que, hasta un nuevo fic! Las quiero! :333**

**'тan ιмpoѕιвle eѕ avιvar la lυмвre con nιeve, coмo apagar el ғυego del aмor con palaвraѕ'**

**By: LaLa-cнan (ĸaѕυмι yaмι no aмaya)**

**Matta ne :3**


	6. Pareja 5: Goenji & Fubuki

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo de este fic que me ha quitado hasta el sueño.**

**Escribir de esta pareja es como de lo más normal para mi. Así que creo que me salió bien, creo.**

**En este capitulo me base en cosas que yo acabo de vivir. Así que creo que esto es especial para mí.**

**Endo ya ha aprendido de todas las parejas a su alcance y Atsuya ya esta más que traumado. Así que bueno, me apareceré pronto con el fin de este fic. Depende de cuantos reviews tenga :3**

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Él día que la relación perfecta exista es por que yo lo compre… aun que, soñar es gratis (¿?)**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi~**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa~**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento~**

**Faltas de ortografía~**

**Sin más ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pareja: Goenji y Fubuki<p>

— Tranquilo Atsuya, todo estará bien— dijo Endo, mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda al peli rosa— Es hora de que por fin comprendas que Goenji es un buen tipo para tu hermano. Fuego y Hielo, se complementan.

— ¿Se complementan? ¿Acaso no vio como peleaban Nagumo y Suzuno? ¡Si el idiota lo ha hecho llorar! ¡Le juro que lo mato! ¡Convertiré su cabeza en un balo de soccer!

Endo lo miró asustado, pero no pudo hacer nada más que seguir dándole palmadas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara. Tampoco quería mentirle a Atsuya, él sabía mejor que nadie que Fubuki y Goenji tenían una relación en la que ciertamente no había mucha confianza, Goenji desconfiaba mucho de, peli gris-plata.

Por ejemplo: No hace mucho, digamos dos semanas, Shuuya se había enojado por que Shirou había llamado 'Cariño' a Someoka. Y, si hay algo por lo que se puede reconocer a Shuuya Goenji, es por su grandísimo orgullo e inexplicables celos.

Sólo Dios sabe como es que Fubuki aguanta estar a su lado.

Mientras Mamoru estaba perdido en eso pensamientos, Atsuya sólo se repetía tres palabras: 'Inhala, Exhala y NoMatesAGoenji'

Llegaron a la casa de los hermanos Fubuki y Atsuya la abrió, y ambos entraron.

—Atsuya— le llamó el capitán— ¿esperas aprender algo de esto?

—Eso creo— contestó el peli rosa y a la vez lo miró confundido ¿Qué no se suponía que el que debía aprender de las parejas era Endo?

— ¿Y sobre que esperas aprender? — preguntó Mamoru con un tono maternal en la voz.

Los ojos de Atsuya se sobresaltaron y miró a Endo con las lágrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos.

— ¡Atsuya! ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Por nada… es que: — sorbió los mocos— se me bajo mi dosis de azúcar.

Mamoru lo miró y negó con la cabeza… Ese Atsuya no tenía remedio. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué Afuro lo quería tanto? Atsuya era a veces muy bipolar, no tengo como su amigo el goleador de fuego. Es lindo y moe, pero también todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que Afuro, sí, ese niño de la secundaría Zeus con complejo de Dios, tenía una obsesión nada sana con el menor de los hermanos.

Bueno, esa duda siempre estaría en la cabeza, a la derecha del lado guardado para recordar su próximo aniversario con Kazemaru y a la derecha de su duda sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo… ¿El cangrejo es inmortal?

—Tranquilo Atsuya, mejor vamos a escondernos. ¿A donde creen que se dirijan Goenji y Fubuki cuando lleguen? ¿Y no se preguntaran por ti?

—Al cuarto de Shirou, siempre se dirigen ahí los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Los martes, jueves y sábados son en la casa de él. Y los domingos creo que se des estresan uno del otro.

—Y hoy es miércoles, bien pues vamos a su cuarto.

Atsuya se quitó los zapatos y Endo enseguida lo imitó. Después subieron las escaleras con toda la calma del mundo, y Atsuya aún quería hacer una parada en el baño, pues parecía que su malteada de chocolate ya había terminado el recorrido que todo liquido hace por el cuerpo, y ahora tocaba la puerta para salir, pero el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose hizo que ambos se congelaran por un segundo y luego reaccionaran escandalosamente, y sin hacer ningún sonido.

Atsuya se alarmó y miró a Endo, después lo tomo de la mano y corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano, lanzó a Endo debajo de la cama y como el ya no cabía, corrió y se escondió atrás de la puerta… ¡Con suerte y no lo descubrían!

— ¡Shuuya! ¡No empieces nuevamente! — le escuchó el grito de Shirou, quien parecía estar muy enfadado.

— ¡No cambies los papeles Shirou! ¡Aquí la victima no eres tú!

—Primero que nada: ¡No me estoy haciendo la victima! Aquí el exagerado eres tú, y no hay victimas, por ambos cometemos errores.

— ¡Yo no soy el que se pasa de cariñoso con Someoka!

Para este punto de la discusión los dos goleadores ya habían llegado a la habitación de peli blanco.

— ¡No cierres la puerta! — Gritó Shirou mirando a Shuuya— No hay nadie en la casa y no quiero quedarme encerrado contigo.

— ¡Pues yo tampoco quiero quedarme encerrado contigo!

Y, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la casi infinita paciencia de Fubuki.

— ¡Estoy arto! ¿Me escuchas? ¡De tu insensibilidad! ¡Eres un bipolar! ¡Tan infantil! ¡Cobarde! ¡Sólo miras mis errores y jamás los tuyos! ¿No crees en mis promesas? ¡No confías en mí! ¡Y por lo tanto solo juegas conmigo!

Mamoru escuchó estoy y tembló. Si Kazemaru le dijera algo así a él, sin dudarlo, se echaría a llorar. Realmente, Fubuki enojado es algo que jamás querrá volver a ver, o en este caso, escuchar.

Atsuya solamente estaba paralizado en su escondite, primero por que casi lo descubren al cerrar la puerta y segundo, odiaba que Shirou se enojara.

—Shi- Shirou…— tartamudeó Goenji.

Fubuki lo miró y después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Shuuya… No pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto, siempre y cuando sea honesto. Yo ya me disculpe pero tu no me has perdonado sinceramente y eso me molesta de sobremanera. Mírame a los ojos. — pidió.

Goenji siguió evitando su mirada. Fubuki suspiró y se acercó a él, puso una mano a cada uno de los lados de la cara de Shuuya y lo obligó a que sus ojos se fijaran en él. Pero Goenji, aún herido por los gritos su uke, lo cerró, haciendo que el corazón de Fubuki temblara. Conocía el orgullo del peli crema, y en un principio creyó que era parte de su encanto, pero se le hacia algo injusto que él ya se había tragado el suyo varias veces como para que Shuuya siguiera sin hacerlo.

'Ultimo intento' pensó para sí.

Bajó las manos de las mejillas de su seme y dio un paso hacia atrás. Goenji abrió los ojos al ya no sentir el sueva toque de su acompañante y lo miró, justo como él otro había pedido, a los ojos. Y todo su enojo se fue a la mierda. Ver los ojos del peli gris-plata para él era olvidar. Olvidaba sus problemas, sus preocupaciones, sus celos, sus tristezas. Se olvidaba de todo lo que no fueran Fubuki y él. Era como estar en el paraíso, aun que estuvieran en el mismo centro del infierno.

—Lo siento Shirou, es sólo que no puedo evitarlo, la idea de que no seas mio… yo, de tan solo imaginarlo, mencionarlo siquiera. Es insoportable. Enserio lo siento.

—Todo esta bien Shuuya, sólo tienes que confiar en mi.

—Confío en ti. Pero no en el resto del mundo.

Fubuki sólo sonrió y lo besó.

Shuuya lo acarició la mejilla y le correspondió el beso.

Atsuya sonreía desde atrás de la puerta.

Y Mamoru, bueno, el sólo pensaba en que siempre confiaría en Kazemaru.

—Te parece si nos vamos ¿Si? — preguntó Goenji, tomando a Shirou de la mano.

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó el otro confundido.

—No sé… sólo vallamos juntos hacia la misma dirección. Te invito un helado.

Y juntos salieron se dirigieron al piso de abajo.

Atsuya y Endo salieron de sus respectivos escondites y ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Y qué aprendió hoy capitán?

—Aprendí sobre la confianza, los celos y el enojo. Y me di cuenta de eso que dijo Fubuki: No es necesario que el amor sea perfecto, siempre y cuando sea honesto.

Atsuya le iba a responder, pero desde el piso de abajo escuchó:

— ¿Shirou? ¿Esos no son los zapatos de Atsuya y del capitán?

Endo miró con miedo al menor de los Fubuki y este con una mirada igual de horrorizada que le suya dijo:

—Saltaremos por la ventana…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Haha muy reflexivo sobre la vida! Ok no<strong>

**Cuando termine este fic continuare con el de Subasta y así :3**

**Espero leerlas pronto ^^**

**'Laѕ мιradaѕ ѕon peoreѕ qυe laѕ palaвraѕ... laѕ palaвraѕ нιeren, laѕ мιradaѕ мaтan'**

**By: LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Matta ne :3**


	7. no ѕe neceѕιтan palaвraѕ

**Hola hermosuras! ¿qué tal su día de hoy? ¿Han sonreído? Espero que si (:**

**Vengo a dejarles el último capitulo de este fic que ha sido tan bien aceptado por todas ustedes~ Escribirlo nuevamente fue un poco difícil, por que aun me dio sentimiento por que ya tenia este capitulo y mi lap en que lo tenía murió D: en fin, ese no es el punto, agradesco estas notas de autor para agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que han comentado, puesto en autor o fic favorito, en seguir o simplemente por haberme leído. Este el el primer fic de tantos que tengo que acabó y lo siento como un gran logro persona :D**

**Dedicado a: Mizuki-chan (MuziKi-18) Por que bueno, principalmente le debo un fic de esta pareja de cumpleaños (Que fue hace ya tanto) Encerio lo siento bonita, nunca me había retrasado así, pero eso de estar viviendo lejor de mi casa es un poco estresante. Espero de corazón que te guste, por que desde un principio que comencé a escribir sabía que este capitulo y también el fic entero tenía que ir para ti. Daisuki**

**Advertencias:**

**Faltas de ortografía~**

**Yaoi (Leve~)**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa! :3**

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, el día que IEG me guste más que el original Inazuma, será el día en que por fin sea mío, pero como eso nunca pasara, ni soñando!**

**Sin más ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>No ѕe neceѕιтan palaвraѕ<p>

Mamoru tragó saliva nerviosamente, el entrenamiento de cada viernes recién había terminado y durante todo este evento el castaño había estado reuniendo el valor para llegar con Kazemaru y declararle sus sentimientos. Pensó que sería fácil, que sólo llegaría y lo diría, que el peli azul correspondería y después ambos se irían por un helado, pero ¿Y si no era correspondido?

¡No! No quería ni imaginarlo, probablemente si eso pasara su yo interior dejaría de existir, no volvería a sonreír y tal vez, muy probablemente, el soccer dejaría de tener sentido. Tanto así de grande era su amor por Ichirouta.

Antes de querer aceptarlo Mamoru ya estaba frente al causante de todos sus sentimientos encontrados, éste lo miraba con curiosidad, un poco extrañado por la pose de nerviosismo del castaño, puños apretados, una mirada que evitaba la suya y el cuerpo extrañamente rígido. Nunca había visto a Endo de esa manera.

El corazón del peli azul saltó cuando Mamoru puso una mano en su mejilla, sus mejillas se colorearon de un bonito rojo en cuanto el castaño levanto la mirada y conecto los ojos con los propios, café y avellanada chocando, entrelazándose y apegándose más que nunca. Se sentía como si sólo existieran ellos en ese mismo momento…

—I-Ichirouta, y-yo…— Mamoru se dio una cachetada mental por no poder ser claro en un momento tan importante.

Kazemaru esbozó esa pequeña sonrisa suya tan tranquila y serena , mientras Mamoru no dudo en corresponder con una sonrisa tan amplia y llena de alegría que no fue necesario decir más, ambos lo sabían; era una declaración silenciosa, donde sólo ellos dos entendían.

—Te quiero — susurraron a la vez.

Y bajo la mirada de todos, Endo tomo a su peli azul de la barbilla y de un rápido movimiento lo jalo hacia si para juntar sus labios en un contacto suave y superficial, pero era un beso al fin y al cabo, especial y delicado, _como Kazemaru_, pensó el castaño. Después lo tomó de la mano y ambos salieron despreocupadamente de las canchas de soccer, con camino hacia ningún lado, por que por ahora el plan sólo era perderse uno en la compañía del otro.

…

— ¡Hasta que por fin! — exclamó Nagumo.

—Tu no digas nada Haruya-baka, que tu no sabías nada de nos estaban espiando y realmente creíste lo su malísima imitación de un fantasma.

—Lo sé— concordó Hiroto— no soportaba la idea de que nos espiara nuevamente.

—Ni que lo digas, el día que nos toco Goenji y yo no pudimos hacer nada en mi cuarto después de arreglar nuestra pequeña pelea.

Goenji asintió.

—Pues yo no me detuve por eso, igual Kido-kun gimió ese día.

— ¡Cállate bastardo!

—Pues aunque nos espiara yo no le iba a dar de mi helado.

—Bueno, bueno— les calmó Tachimukai— al menos aprendió de esto. Lo ayudamos.

Tsunami tomó de la mano al castaño y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. Apoyando de esta forma las palabras de su pequeño.

— ¿Realmente crees que haya aprendido algo? — preguntó Midorikawa mirando a Hiroto, aunque este no fue el que le contestó.

—Mas le vale, por que hizo que Atsuya colapsara de tanta azúcar y saliera a buscar desesperadamente a Terumi.

—Además, todos aprendimos algo de esto amigos— habló Tsunami por primera ves.

— ¿Qué fue? Porque cuando yo los descubrí bajo ese pésimo disfraz de kimonos sólo pude pensar en lo idiota que eran esos dos.

—Que Endo si se da cuanta… de todo— concluyó Goenji viendo a Fubuki con ternura cuando este le dio la razón a su comentario.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Tachan! (sin fondos para un buen sonido)<strong>

**Sin más es hora de despedirme de este fic :3**

**Enserio Gracias~! Les agradezco si comentan este fic si les gustó ~ Eso motiva bastante para terminar otros proyectos :3**

**'el deѕтιno eѕ el qυe вaraja laѕ carтaѕ, pero noѕoтroѕ ѕoмoѕ loѕ qυe jυgaмoѕ'**

**William Shakespeare.**

**By: LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**


End file.
